In a network environment, multiple clients can concurrently access digital content using different devices. For example, in a digital home entertainment system, a server computer can simultaneously provide digital content to multiple clients connected to the server via a wired and/or wireless network. The clients connectable to such a server may include a personal computer, a laptop computer, a handheld computing device, a wireless phone, and/or any other computing device capable of receiving digital content from the server computer and outputting the received content to an output device (e.g., a monitor, a television set, a stereo, etc.). The output device may be distinct from or integrated with the client computing device connected to the server computer.
In general, each client in a network environment can initiate its own content access session with the server computer. During a session, the client typically maintains control of the content being accessed. For example, if the content is a slideshow of digital photos, the client has control as to which photos to include in the slideshow, when to advance to the next photo, when to stop the slideshow, etc.
In some cases, a client in a session may wish to obtain control over another session. For example, a parent may wish to obtain control over the content his or her child is accessing.
Thus, in the context of digital content access sessions, a market exists for providing a method and system to allow a client in one session to obtain control over a different session initiated by another client.